Let It Snow
by Pricat
Summary: A Shrek Christmas drabble fic I wanted to write. It's in honour of the Shrek musical.
1. Homecoming

Let It Snow

_A/N I know Christmas isn't here yet but I felt like writing a Shrek christmas drabble fic. It's just I had ideas for this kind of drabble fic. I'm still going to do "I Think I've Got You Beat." but this fic popped into my fic. In this first drabble Artie has graduated from college and returned back home changed a little but he finds his friends getting ready for Christmas but Snowgre has changed but for the worse. I hope Artie can rewarm his heart._

Artie had returned from college.

He was now twenty years old.

It was now December and close to Christmas.

He'd been thinking about one person during college until he graduated last month.

It was Snowgre.

"_I wonder if he's changed since I left._

_He probably has._

_I know he'll be glad to see me." _He thought as he came to the swamp.

He saw Shrek on the roof decorating.

"Artie you're back!

We missed you.

Especially Snowgre." He said as they went inside.

Fiona was baking cookies with the triplets as they walked in.

"Uncle Artie you're back!" they said hugging him.

He laughed at that.

"It's good to see you guys too.

You've gotten bigger.

Where's Snowgre?

I'm sure he can't wait to see me." Artie told them.

He saw worry in Shrek's hazel eyes.

"Umm…. Artie there's something we need to tell you.

It's about Snowg." Shrek said softly.

"What is it?

Is he in trouble?" Artie asked worried.

"He's not hurt or in trouble.

He changed after you left for college.

He couldn't be happy or himself because you'd gone and at night he'd talk in his sleep or sleep walk.

He moved out of the swamp.

He moved to a cave in the snowy mountains near Duloc.

I've tried to get him to come back and be himself.

It's like he shut down inside." Shrek explained sadly drinking cocoa.

Artie looked shocked but sad.

He and Snowgre were in love but he probably thought Artie was never coming back.

"_I'm coming Snowg._

_Just wait and see._

_I know that day I left for college hurt but I never meant for you to feel so sad._

_I hope I can bring back the Snowg I know and love with all my heart."_ he thought as he came to a huge cave.

"So this is where he lives now?

It looks lonely and cold." he whispered as he entered.

"Snowgre are you here?

It's me Artie.

I came back from college." he yelled hearing somebody cough loudly.

"A-Artie?" he heard somebody say coming from the shadows.

Artie smiled as he saw who it was.

It was Snowgre.

He looked twenty one and bigger than when he'd been sixteen.

But he looked cold and not himself.

He felt the pain as Snowgre hugged him.

"Snowg you've changed so much!

Just like I have.

But my love for you still remains pure.

You don't look so good.

You look ill.

How long have you been living in here by yourself?

It's okay if you don't wanna say." Artie told him as they kissed.

Snowgre's heart sang with joy at that.

"Ever since you left... that's when I started living here.

All I am is a burden to Shrek and the others." he said through tears.

Artie was shocked hearing that.

"You're not Snowg.

You're part of the family.

We all love you and care for you especially me.

You know that, right?" Artie replied as a smile crossed Snowgre's face.

"Yeah I know." Snowgre replied sneezing.

"Come on let's go back to the swamp where you belong with our family.

I know you wanna be there." he reassured him.

"I-I guess I could." he replied as they packed up his stuff and walked out of there holding hands.

Tey hadn't felt this good in a long while.

Shrek was amazed finding Snowgre in his room in the swamp.

He saw Artie taking his cousin's temperature.

It was very high.

"_ He has a very bad flu._

_It probably got into him living in that cave for so long._

_Poor guy._

_At least now he can get better and when he does, I'll help him rejoin the family."_ he thought as he saw Snowgre get into bed.

"Artie I'm sorry I scared you and the others.

I couldn't deal with you away at college.

I... fell apart." Snowgre told him coughing up a storm.

"Ssh... For now rest.

We'll sort it out later, okay?" he said kissing him on the forehead.

Artie then left the room closing the door softly.

Fiona saw him staring into the fire as she knitted a scarf.

He was remembering that day... when he was getting ready to leave...

_He'd slept over with Snowgre and they'd been up late talking._

_He noticed that Snowgre was quiet that morning as they ate breakfast._

_"What's wrong Snowg?_

_You can tell me." Artie whispered to him._

_"P-Please don't go!_

_I couldn't stand it if I had to spend the next year and a half without you!" he said through tears._

_Artie was speechless._

_He knew Snowgre would take this fact, that he was leaving for college later hard._

_Later they were outside in the forest._

_Snowgre and Artie were sitting in a tree._

_There was silence for a moment._

_"... Snowgre here." Artie said wrapping something around the ogre teen's neck._

_It was a locket with a picture of them inside under the mistle toe from last time._

_"Thanks Artie." Snowgre replied to him._

_"You're welcome._

_I know it's hard but I'm not leaving forever._

_I'm coming back._

_But until then keep me in your heart where I'll always be when you need me.2 Artie replied._

_"I promise." Snowgre replied kissing him._

_He watched as the carriage showed up and Artie left._

_"I won't forget, I promise Artie._

_Just come back soon." Snowgre thought watching the carriage leave..._

He was brought back from his memories by Snowgre's voice.

He'd walked in covered in blankets but looked really ale and weak because of the cold.

"I promise I'll never leave." he whispered as they fell asleep in Snowgre's room, the pain and sadness forgotten because two hearts aligned again...

_Aww! I'm glad Artie's back and Snowgre is back to his old self slowly._

_It takes time._


	2. Reconnecting as Cousins

Let It Snow

_A/N Here's the next one. It involves some unhealed scars from Artie's past that involve Fiona but also she feels lonely even though she's with those who love her. I hope you enjoy._

Fiona sighed.

She was feeling alone even though she wasn't alone.

She missed somebody special to her.

Artie had a feeling he knew who it was.

"_I know how you feel Fiona._

_I bet Snow's just really busy this time of year._

_I think." _He thought as he and Snowgre went into town.

They were doing Christmas shopping for the family.

It made them feel good, the time they were spending together.

"What do you think of this?" Artie asked him showing Snowgre a bracelet.

"Who for?" Snowgre asked him.

"Fiona." He replied whispering into his ear.

"But why?

I bet Shrek's gonna get it for her.

Maybe we should try finding something else." The furry ogre told him.

"I-I have to okay?

It makes up…. For years of never connecting." Artie said.

"_Connecting?_

_What do you mean Artie?_

_Is there something you've hidden?" _he thought as he saw Artie come out of the jwewllery shop with a wrapped package.

"Snowgre… there's something I need to say." He replied as they put it in the sack with the other presents they'd bought for the others.

Artie what is it?

Is it to do with why you bought the bracelet for Fiona?" Snowgre asked him looking into Artie's eyes.

"Fiona and I…. Are cousins.

But the last time I saw her was when Fiona was six before the year she was sent away.

I seemed to be the only one unafraid of her curse." Artie said looking away from him.

"Did you guys get along as cousins or did you fight?" Snowgre asked as they sat at Farbuck's.

"We got along but were very close as kids.

I always wondered why Uncle Harold stared so coldly at Fiona all those times while we were playing.

Now I understand." Artie told him sadly.

"_Come on Artie._

_;Let's play!"_ the young king heard his cousin's words in his head.

Snowgre swore he saw a tear in Artie's eye.

"You sure you're okay?

It seems..." he asked gently.

"Seems what?" Artie asked.

"Like you're still hurting.

It wasn't your fault the two of you became distant.

It was because her parents locked her up in a tower.

And your father dumped you at Worchester.

But maybe you guys can let it out.

This is the season of miracles, you know." Snowgre told him.

"Thanks Snowg.

Hearing your voice makes me feel... better." he said looking into Snowgre's emerald eyes.

Later when they'd returned to the swamp and hid the gifts deep in Snowgre's closet, they found Fiona watching the triplets play outside in the snow.

_"They seem happy, care free_

_Like nothing bad will happen to them._

_I would give up my life so that they'd never know what it's like to suffer at a young age._

_To be ulled away from your family and locked in some tower._

_Because of something that wasn't my fault_." she thought coming away from the window.

Artie could see the pain she was trying to hide inside.

"_M-Maybe I should talk to her._

_But does she still remember when we were six?"_ he mused as he came near her.

"... Umm Fiona?

I know what's bugging you.

And it has nothing to do with Snow.

Sometimes I wish I could've helped if I'd found out sooner.

I know you're still hurting because we're meant to be family yet we're distant.

I remember when we were kids.

We used to play together all the time.

Noything seemed to tear us apart." he said.

"Until the day you weren't there and my parents sent me away on Christmas Eve.

I hope the triplets will never have a child hood like that as long as I live." she replied coldly.

He heard nothing but tears from her.

"Fiona..." he said.

"I-It's okay.

For years I've never expressed how I felt all those years alone, not to anyone, not even Shrek.

I held all the pain, all the sadness inside because I felt letting them out meant weakness." she told him.

Snowgre was listening.

He then saw Artie come out of the room.

He seemed very quiet as they drank cocoa with marsh mallows.

He was lost in his own memories...

_He and Fiona were six years old playing in the royal gardens._

_They seemed happy, carefree._

_But Artie had a feeling something would happen._

_"What's wrong Artie?_

_You look like some big kid hurt you or took away your cookies." Fiona said catching the ball they'd been playing with._

_"It's... just the grown ups." he said softly._

_"What do the grown ups have to do with it?" she asked confused._

_"I heard my Daddy talking to yours._

_He... wants to send me away." he replied looking away from her._

_Fiona looked shocked at that but hid her worry._

_"Aw come on Artie!_

_Moms and Dads never would do that to their kids._

_That's mean!_

_Maybe it's a joke." she said to him._

_"No Fiona it's true._

_Also... I heard your Mommy and Daddy._

_They wanna send you away because you become a monster at night._

_I heard it while hiding in a room in the castle." Artie replied to her._

_"W-Why would Mommy and Daddy do that to me?_

_Don't they love me?" the young princess thought as she heard her mother call for her._

_"You'd better go inside before we get in trouble." Artie said as he saw her go inside._

_Later that night Artie was put into a carriage by his father and went off._

_It was bound for Worchester Academy._

_On Christmas Eve Fiona was waiting fir Artie so they could play but something wasn't right._

_"Mommy where's cousin Artie?" she asked Lillian._

_"He went away, fae away to a finishing school like you're doing._

_Let's go pack your things, okay?" she said leading the youngster inside..._

Artie woke up hearing Snowgre and Shrek talking.

"You okay?

You zoned out for a while." Snowgre answered him.

He nodded seeing Fiona there too.

She seemed calm now, happier.

"_Maybe we could start over again."_ he thought as he saw Fiona lead him outside.

"Artie I was thinking and maybe we could pick off from when we were kids." she told him.

"You don't know how much that means." he replied as the snow fell...

_i'm glad they're cousins again._

_It's sad to think they've been that distant for that long a time but now they can heal._ .


	3. Speak Out

Let It Snow

_A/N Here's the next one. It involves Shrek's parents coming for a visit but sometimes kids and parents don't see eye to eye._

Snowgre noticed Shrek looked freaked for some reason.

He saw a letter in his hand and took it from him.

"_Wow his parents are coming for a visit._

_I don't blame him for freaking._

_I would if I were him." _He thought as he saw Shrek drinking some mulled wine.

It was calming him down.

"Don't worry dude.

We're going to help you impress them.

You're not a loser to us." He thought.

Artie wondered what was going on with Shrek but Snowgre wasn't saying.

Later that night Shrek smiled watching the triplets deep in sleep.

He hoped his parents would ease up when they came.

A few days later they saw a carriage pull up outside the swamp.

Shrek gulped.

It was them.

"Who's that?

Do you know them?" Fiona asked him.

He just nodded slightly.

Snowgre saw the fear in his hazel eyes.

"Don't worry it'll be okay.

You've changed, braver than when you were a kid." he reassured his cousin.

"_Yeah right._

_To them, nothing about me has changed._

_They're gonna freak when they hear how Fiona and I fell in love and the rest of my life._

_Maybe I should relax._

_Maybe they've changed over the years too._

_I hope that's true."_ he thought as his Mom hugged him.

"Honey you've changed so much since you were seven.

You seem to have a good life." she said.

"Y-Yeah I do Mom.

Thanks for that." he said as they went inside.

Artie was curious but Snowgre stopped him.

"I know you wanna meet them but you could get Shrek in trouble." he warned.

"But they seem nice.

They wouldn't be that mad." Artie told him.

Snowgre sighed at that.

"You've never seen them mad.

Besides they're the ones who told him at seven years old he'd never be accepted by the world before they sent him into it at that age." Snowgre said.

Artie looked shocked at that.

But they heard shouting in the house.

They saw Fiona outside.

"What's wrong?

You look like you're about to cry." Artie said.

"H-His parents don't approve of me because I used to be a human!

I don't know how Shrek put up with them!" she yelled angrily.

Shrek then came out.

He looked in a very bad mood.

"You okay?" Snowgre asked.

"No Snowg I'm not!

I thought if they came to visit, things would've changed but it hasn't.

My parents are still over controlling brutes!

I-I'm not leaving Fiona no matter what!" he yelled.

Snowgre gasped.

"_He's on the verge of tears._

_They know how to hurt him inside._

_I'm gonna help ya along with Artie and the others."_ he thought hugging his cousin.

They then went inside.

Later that night dinner was a quiet affair.

Fiona knew how sad her husband was because of his parents.

"We need to talk.

I know you don't approve of me as your daughter in law but my husband, your son is hurting.

It's your fault he's in this much pain.

The reason he can't open up and tell others how he feels.

Maybe it would be better if you left.

Because all you've done since you got here was ruin things." she spoke coldly.

The others were amazed by that.

Shrek saw his parents leave the next morning.

"T-Thanks honey.

You helped them understand how I feel every day.

I wish we could've gotten along.

Then we could've been family." he replied as they were in bed that night.

"It's their loss.

You're something special, something nobody can destroy as long as we're together." she told him kissing him.

That night he fell asleep with Fiona's arms wrapped around his waist...

_Wow_

_Shrek's parents are brutes._

_I'm glad Fiona told them how he was feeling even though he couldn't say the words himself_

_It doesn't make him weak at all_


	4. Won't Let You Go

Let it Snow

_A/N Here's the next one. It's about Artie trying to cheer Snowgre up because he's depressed._

Artie noticed Snowgre was sad.

He wondered why.

"You should be happy.

It's nearly Christmas

You're the snow and ice dude in the family.

You want to talk about it?" he said to him.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Snowgre replied slamming his bedroom door.

"_Wow_

_I've never seen him that upset._

_I wonder what's bugging him?" _he thought as he saw Fiona looking at a book.

It was to do with flowers.

"What's up with Snowgre?

He seemed depressed and when I asked him, he snapped." Artie said to her.

"He hasn't heard from his friend.

He's an ogre like him.

He lives in Ice land.

Normally he sends letters and e-mails but he hasn't heard from Scylla in a while.

That's probably why." She said.

He then saw a picture in the book.

It was of a white rose with a blue stem and leaves.

"What is it?" Artie asked her.

"It's a Winter Rose.

It only grows in the snowy mountains near Duloc." Fiona replied.

Artie had an idea.

"_Maybe I coukl cheer Snowg up with these._

_It's worth a shot."_ he thought as he saw Shrek leave with Fiona.

They were going Christmas shopping.

Donkey and Puss were looking after the triplets.

Artie knew Snowgre was still locked up in his room.

"_I'll just go on my own._

_That way it'll be a surprise."_ he thought leaving the swamp.

He then reached the snowy mountains by lunch time.

"Piece of cake." he thought as he saw the Winter Roses.

They were growing near the cave Snowgre had been hiding in.

"Alright this is gonna be a snap.

I hope Snowg likes them." he thought scooping them up carefully.

Snowgre was worried.

He hadn't heard from Artie in a while.

It worried him.

He had a feeling Artie wasn't here.

"_Where would he go?_

_Wait a picture of a Winter Rose._

_I had a feeling._

_Maybe he's trying to cheer me up."_ he thought leaving the swamp.

As Artie was climbing down the snowy mountains, a blizzard started.

"This isn't good!" he yelled worriedly.

Snowgre was scared hearing the blizzard.

"Artie I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran into the blizzard.

Artie was lying there out cold shivering.

The Winter Roses were in his hand.

"_Please be okay._

_Wake up!_

_I don't know what I'd do if I could never hear your voice again."_ he thought as he slung Artie over his furry shoulder.

He then returned to the swamp.

Artie woke up later on the couch in blankets shivering, sneezing and coughing.

"W-What happened?

I remember.

I went to get those Winter Roses and then that blizzard started and everything went black." he thought.

He then saw Snowgre come in with cocoa and marshmallows.

"Hey how're you?

I was scared seeing that blizzard and seeing you lying there out cold like that." he asked him.

"Under the weather.

You saved me from the blizzard and hypothermia, didn't you?" he asked him.

"y-yEAH i DID.

I couldn't bear to lose you.

You know how much you mean to me." Snowgre told him as they drank cocoa.

Snowgre knew how much Artie meant to him as family but so much more.

He hoped it would never change...

_Aww! that was cute._

_They really do care about each other._

_They're very cute together_


	5. Love Will Save the Day

Let It Snow

_A/N Here's the next one. It involves Charming trying to ruin the preparations for Christmas. I hope Fiona and the others can stop him and his son Arduro before it's too late._

It was nearly Christmas Eve

At the swamp things were getting crazy.

Fiona was baking cookies.

But somebody was watching them in anger.

It was Charming and his son Aduro.

They were jealous because their Christmas wasn't going so well.

"How're you going to do this?" Arduro asked him.

"You'll see.

Let's just say I put a spell in this wiggly fruit dessert.

When Shrek eats it, he'll fall into a deep sleep.

But only Fiona would save him but I have a plan for that little snag.

" he told him cackling.

Arduro then snuck into the swamp with the wiggly fruit dessert.

He then got out before anyone saw him.

Snowgre was knitting stockings for Christmas.

He noticed Jell-O on the table but it had a glowy aura around it.

"_Wow Jell-O that glows._

_That's weird._

_Maybe it's magical."_ he thought

He then saw Shrek eat some of it.

"Wow that tastes... odd for eyeball Jell-O." he said yawning as he sat in the alligator chair.

Fiona was worried when she didn't see his eyes open.

"_Something isn't right here._

_He's under a spell._

_Just like Auriora."_ she thought seeing two figures in a tree outside the swamp.

"I think I know who cast it but he's not smart." she thought as she went outside.

Charming smiled seeing her there.

"Hello Fiona.

I see you found out my little surprise." Charming said to her.

"What did you do to Shrek?

Don't make me angry." she said to him cracking her knuckles.

"So this is the one you were meant to marry Dad?" Arduro asked him.

"Calm down.

He's only in a deep sleep.

Only a kiss would wake him up but I wouldn't do that if I were you." Charming told her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Fiona asked him angrily.

"Because if you do... I'll tell your little secret about you and Snowdrop." he replied.

Fiona gasped at that.

"You wouldn't dare!" Fiona retorted.

"Oh I would." he replied leaving.

Snow had overheard that and was mad at Charming.

"Don't worry we'll be okay.

Go break the spell." she said to her.

"B-But Charming will tell about us." Fiona said.

"So?

We'll be okay but Charming won't.

He's a loser and always will be." SHE TOLD HER.

fIONA SMILED REALISING THAT.

"_She's right!_

_I care too much about Shrek to leave him asleep in Charming's spell." _she thought as she went back inside.

"Fiona something's wrong with Shrek.

He won't wake up!" Snowgre said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm going to wake him up." she replied walking over to where her husband was.

"I love you and always will.

Charming will never destroy it." she whispered as she kissed him on the lips.

She then saw his eyes open slowly.

"What happened?

It's like I was asleep for a month!" Shrek told her.

"Charming put a spell on you through a wiggly fruit dessert.

But Fiona broke it." Snow told him.

"Thanks honey.

I know you'll always love me." he whispered as they kissed.

The triplets didn't understand.

Snow then head butted Charming as he was about to run off.

"That should take care of him for a while." she said.

Arduro ran off with Charming over his shoulder afraid.

Fiona and the others laughed drinking cocoa.

They knew Charming would never win as long as they were together...

_Sweet!_

_I'm glad Fiona broke the spell._

_Charming is a loser and will never win as long as Shrelk and the others are around_


	6. Always There for Me

Let it Snow

_A/N Here's the next one. It's about the middle triplet Spam feeling sad at Christmas because his siblings are too cool to do things with their own parents but he still likes doing stuff with his parents. I wonder what's going to happen?_

It was a week until Christmas Eve.

Fiona noticed that Christmas didn't feel the same like it did other times.

"_When did it all change?_

_I know maybe why._

_Because the kids are thirteen, teenagers._

_Meatballs and Felicia never want to stay in the house or do anything with us or the others except for Puss." _She thought.

She then saw her middle son Spam come into the kitchen.

"H-Hey Mom.

C-Can I help?

The others won't let me play with them." He said.

"Sure honey.

I'm making cookies." Fiona replied.

Spam loved Christmas and being with his parents.

He loved helping his father decorate the Christmas tree and help Fiona with baking and cooking.

He'd already bought his presents for his siblings, parents and other family members.

She noticed he looked sad while the cookies were baking.

"Honey what's wrong?" she asked him as he put his goggles over his hazel eyes.

"I-It's just Felicia and Meatballs.

I don't understand why they don't want to be part of the fun we're having like baking cookies or reading stories to each other.

It's like they don't like those things anymore." He said sadly.

"I know honey.

I miss that too.

Maybe they'll come around." she told him softly.

"_I hope so._

_I liked it when we were little and Dad alwats read to us._

_When we always had fun in this time of year._

_But it's changing."_ he thought as they iced the cookies.

Later they saw Meatballs and Felicia come into the house.

"Thanks Mom!

These are awesome!" Felicia said eating a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree.

"Thank your brother.

He helped make them." Fiona replied to them.

Meatballs looked at Spam going to his room.

"It's okay Spam.

He's... just in a really bad mood." Felicia told him smiling.

Felicia loved being with Spam.

He was very smart, artistic and creative, always drawing and writing amazing fantasy stories.

"Why was he in a bad mood?" Spam asked her.

"There were these human kids.

They challenged him to a snowboarding challenge but when he lost, they made fun and threw snow balls at us." she explained to him.

She saw him enter his brother's room and put a tray on his bed side table.

Felicia saw him come out.

He then went into his room.

He was working on something.

It was a touchy feely portrait of the family.

It was his Christmas present for Snowgre.

"_Wow it's amazing!_

_Spam's an amazing artist._

_Snowg's gonna love it!_

_I know things haven't been the same as past Christmas times._

_But maybe we still can make it that way._

_We are still basically kids even though we're thirteen._

_Whether or not Meatballs wants to admit it."_ she thought.

She then heard their Uncle Puss call them for dinner.

"I wonder what he's doing here?" Spam asked.

"I don't know.

But let's go.

I'm starving!" Felicia replied.

Spam laughed as they came into the kitchen.

Puss and Artie were there and Chinese take out stuff was on the table.

"Hola Uncle.

What're you doing here?" Spam asked curious.

"I know why.

Mom and Dad went out to have fun and left us at home as usual.

Does that make you happy?" Meatballs said sternly.

Puss growled a little at his nephew's harshness towards his brother.

"Si he's right.

Your parents went out to do some... messages." Puss replied smiling at Spam and Felicia.

He loved it when they were together and when Spam started talking in different lanuages including Spanish.

Artie saw sadness in Meatball's hazel eyes.

"_I wonder what's up with him?_

_He looks sad, like he wants to cry but can't._

_I've heard from Shrek how he tries to hang out with bigger ogre kids but they refuse him._

_Maybe that's why he's so angry and cold._

_Having no friends must mak him angry so he pushes everyone away._

_Like his father used to do._

_Maybe I can help."_ Artie thought as the eldest triplet left.

"Aren't you hungry?" Spam asked him.

"No!

You guys have the rest." Meatballs replied coldly going into his room and slamming the door.

Artie then went in.

He found him sitting on his bed upset.

"What's wrong?

You can tell me.

Your brother and sister tell me you're not the same as when you were younger.

You've gone cold, unhappy." Artie said.

"I know.

It's just I fel like I'm outgrowing things especially Christmas and being with the family.

I still wanna be and do the things with you guys.

It's just it wouldn't look cool in front of bigger kids." Meatballs explained..

Artie sighed before speaking.

"I know how you feel.

At thirteen, you feel like you're all grown up but actually you're still a kid.

Besides there's plenty of time to impress older kids later on but right now you should be having fun." Artie told him.

Meatballs nodded smiling.

"Yeah you're right.

Oh man there's a lot of stuff I haven't done yet." he told him leaving the room.

Artie smiled as he came into the kitchen seeing the triplets outside playing in the snow building a snow fort and having a snowball fight.

Puss wondered how Meatballs's attitude had turned around.

He was more himself, happier, laughing and being himself.

"It's because somebody helped him realise it's okay to be a kid still and have fun." Artie said joining them outside.

"It feels like old times." Spam said.

"Spam you've no idea." Meatballs replied laughing...

_Sweet chapter._

_I'm glad Christmas will be the same now that Spam's siblings wanna do Christmas stuff with the family._


End file.
